


that look in your eyes (my hand between your thighs)

by Eighttails



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth got a taste of El and that was IT, Cunnilingus, Engagement, F/F, Fingering, I made up some customs sue me, Post-War, Sex, She couldnt EVEN, They're both horny on main, a hint of plot, jk pls dont, no beta we die like Glenn, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighttails/pseuds/Eighttails
Summary: Byleth has been oddly distant. Edelgard is determined to find out why.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	that look in your eyes (my hand between your thighs)

**Author's Note:**

> More emotional support smut because I am having a rough time! My computer is also having issues with saving my work so the last few hundred words were a wild ride. Also, I need to get off of TikTok. Seriously. I have a problem.
> 
> I would like to thank Frosty for always supporting me :) this one's for you.
> 
> Title is from girlfriend by girl in red

Something was bothering Byleth.

She’d been oddly distant, as though she was reverting back to her aloof, expressionless state. Byleth would speak to Edelgard, of course, and they would have animated conversations. She’d return her affections eagerly, but something was off. Byleth hadn’t initiated any sort of physical contact – not even a kiss on the cheek or a brush of hands as of late. If Edelgard kissed her, she would return it for a moment and then smile cryptically before turning away. They’d both been busy, but surely a parting embrace as they went about their work wasn’t too much of a burden.

Could it be that Byleth was unimpressed by her touch? The very thought made Edelgard’s face hot with embarrassment. They’d been intimate a handful of times, and she’d felt that they were getting an idea of what the other liked. Byleth had been receptive during their lovemaking, so Edelgard assumed she would speak up if something were wrong.

Edelgard fiddled with her quill nervously. Perhaps their engagement and all the preparation it entailed was getting to her betrothed. They’d delayed the wedding itself an additional six months beyond the traditional three-month engagement period, as it seemed inappropriate to celebrate when most of the country was still in disarray from the war.

Or maybe it was the fact Byleth had a heartbeat now. Edelgard couldn’t begin to imagine what it must have been like to live without one. Frankly, it shouldn’t have been possible…then again; there were many things that shouldn’t have been possible. In any case, the first few days after Byleth woke up had been overwhelming for her. When she’d been well enough to walk, she’d stopped halfway up some stairs in a panic. But that had been nearly two months ago. Since then, Byleth seemed to have adjusted rather quickly.

“Your Majesty,” Hubert’s smooth, cutting voice shook her out of her worrying. When had he – oh, never mind. He did have a tendency to appear and disappear. Edelgard wasn’t sure if she was annoyed or grateful.

“What is it?”

“I came to collect the document regarding the Church of Seiros.” Right. The law Edelgard had written. The paper she had yet to sign and seal. A law preventing the Church from taxing the people; from now on, the Church would have to earn its keep by collecting donations. Many of her classmates had vouched for the good they’d seen in the Church, and Edelgard wasn’t so foolish that she would ban the religion itself. In any case, between relying on donations, having no archbishop, and paying for half the reparations, the Church wouldn’t be amassing enough wealth to raise an army any time soon.

“Is there something on your mind, Your Majesty?” Hubert was always so formal, even after everything they’d been through.

“No. It’s nothing.” Edelgard waited for the wax to cool somewhat before lifting her seal.

Hubert took the parchment and inspected the imperfect impression left on the wax. “Nothing, you say? Far be it from me to call the emperor a liar, but I must admit I am having suspicions.” He met her gaze, lifting a brow.

With a defeated sigh, Edelgard replied, “You haven’t noticed Byleth acting differently, have you?”

“Differently?”

“Has she been…distant with you?”

There was that dark twinkle in his eyes. “No, but if you are unhappy with our former professor,”

“Hubert,” Edelgard warned, and she could feel a headache coming on. “Never mind. I must be tired.”

Her closest companion bowed deeply and left her office without another word.

Edelgard rubbed her temples. There was so much to be done to secure the Empire’s future, and here she was, fussing over a personal matter. Unlike the very obvious issues that needed to be resolved through legislation, Edelgard found herself balking at the nebulous nature of her concerns regarding Byleth.

And yet.

Byleth had always been there for her. The love they shared had waited years to bloom. If her beloved was acting strangely, there had to be a reason.

She sat up straighter. Sitting around and worrying over the problem wouldn’t fix it. She would get to the bottom of it and put her fears to rest.

\--

Dinner went by without a single dull moment and Edelgard wondered for a moment if the fatigue was getting to her.

She sat up in bed, waiting for Byleth to join her. When Byleth emerged from the privy chamber in her loose-fitting nightclothes, Edelgard smiled warmly. Byleth averted her gaze, and the smile faded. So there was something wrong.

“My love,” Edelgard said as her betrothed climbed into bed. “Byleth.” That got her attention.

“Yes?” Byleth responded, her voice even, unbothered.

“Is something wrong? I feel as though you’ve been distant with me lately.”

“Nothing’s wrong. What makes you think that?” Byleth cocked her head to one side, and finally, a look of concern bled into her expression.

Feeling emboldened, Edelgard took one of Byleth’s hands in her own. It was warm, and her calluses were rough. “It’s just that…I worry that I may be pressuring you into things you may not feel comfortable doing. If you’re not interested in physical signs of affection, please let me know. I would hate to make you feel like I’m forcing myself on you.”

“What? El, I don’t mind. I enjoy all of that.” Byleth squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“Truly?” When Byleth nodded in the affirmative, Edelgard leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Byleth kissed her back, and for a moment it felt as though she was about to deepen it. Instead, she pulled away quickly.

Byleth took the hand she was holding and placed it over her heart, where Edelgard could feel it thumping wildly through Byleth’s warm, warm skin. Whatever protest she’d prepared died in her throat. The look in Byleth’s eyes told her everything she wanted to know. Blue irises were nearly blown black, and Byleth’s cheeks were tinged pink. Her face screamed _want_.

“El, I’m sorry, I just,” Byleth was uncharacteristically flustered, and there was something incredibly adorable about it. “I’m not used to feeling _this_ strongly about intimacy. It’s not that I don’t enjoy touching you – it’s the opposite, really.”

Heat pooled deep in Edelgard’s belly. It was all coming together. Ever since waking up after Rhea’s demise, Byleth had felt her emotions beyond what she was used to. A foggy memory of Byleth snapping at Sylvain over something trivial came to mind. Not to mention the day they’d left Garreg Mach Monastery after she was deemed fit to travel. Byleth had wept for hours as she bid farewell to her parents’ tombstones. It only made sense that _all_ her emotions were amplified.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Byleth nodded. “Ever since you told me you loved me – I felt so stupid at first. I’d felt stronger things than normal when it came to you for ages. And when you kissed me, I knew I wanted more. From there, it was like I was barely in control of myself. It wasn’t just that I wanted physical intimacy. I wanted it all. I wanted to get lost in you.”

Edelgard couldn’t contain the breath of relief that escaped her. She cupped Byleth’s cheek with one hand and touched their foreheads together. “I’m glad.”

“You are?”

“You haven’t the slightest idea how much I’ve longed for you, my love. You have no idea how many nights I spent trying to work up the courage to tell you how I felt…and how I planned how those nights would go after I confessed.” The way Byleth’s lips parted at that knowledge was well worth exposing those truths.

“Then, can I be blunt with you?”

“Of course.”

“El, I’ve been aching to see you come undone over and over while I touch you. I want to make you feel so good that all you can think about is me. I want you to mark me so that the world knows I belong to you.”

“And you thought I’d somehow be offended by this?” Edelgard wanted to laugh. She’d been so worried, so anxious that Byleth had decided that they weren’t meant to be a couple. And here she was, so open and honest about _wanting_ to be with her.

Byleth’s mouth twitched and she seemed to struggle finding her words. As much as Edelgard enjoyed seeing the woman in front of her flounder for once in her life, she found that she wasn’t in the mood for waiting. They’d been intimate before, of course, but this time would be different.

She kissed Byleth again, and finally, Byleth returned it with much, much, more enthusiasm. The feeling of Byleth’s lips would never grow old, she thought. They were so soft and pliant when she ran her tongue along her bottom lip. Byleth melted into her, allowing Edelgard to explore her mouth.

Kissing Byleth was so much better than Edelgard ever imagined. None of her daydreams and nighttime fantasies could have prepared her for how it felt to really kiss her. There was something about kissing someone she truly loved that added to the experience. And there was the knowledge that Byleth loved her with equal intensity. It made the fire inside her burn that much hotter.

It wasn’t long before Edelgard claimed Byleth’s lap, running her hands under her nightshirt and relishing in the feeling of soft skin and firm muscle. In return, Byleth reached for the hem of her nightgown, rucking it up so that she could slide her palms up Edelgard’s thighs and squeeze her backside.

Edelgard pulled away slowly, taking a moment to observe how swollen Byleth’s lips were, how her breath was ragged with desire. She leaned back down, but instead of ravishing her betrothed’s lips, she began kissing and nipping at her neck. If she was so eager to be marked, Edelgard was only happy to oblige. Byleth tipped her head back to give her better access. Each time she used her teeth, Byleth’s hips would jerk under her.

“ _El_ ,” Byleth groaned. There was a pitch to her voice that Edelgard hadn’t heard before. Hearing Byleth say her name like that made her want to do anything to keep it coming.

Even as she continued to shower Byleth with kisses, the hands that had been holding her hips began to move up, pushing her nightgown as they went. Edelgard let out an annoyed grunt when she had to break away from one patch of Byleth’s neck so she could take the cursed thing off. The irritation disappeared under Byleth’s heated gaze.

Not unlike in a sparring match, Byleth sought to change the flow of events, kissing Edelgard on her lips, her jaw, her neck, her clavicle, her sternum. She mouthed at her breasts, and the feeling of Byleth’s hot, wet tongue made her shudder with pleasure. Whatever plans she’d made for her beloved ground to a halt. As Byleth continued lavishing her with her mouth, one of her hands ventured lower, lighting a fiery trail down Edelgard’s abdomen. Skilled fingers pushed her underwear aside and brushed against her folds.

Byleth paused and looked at her, eyes dark and burning with such desire that Edelgard’s breath caught in her throat and she felt her walls clench around nothing.

“You really are eager for this.” Byleth murmured almost apologetically, coating her fingers in Edelgard’s arousal. She seemed content to continue on with her teasing, so Edelgard rocked her hips, trying to create precious friction.

“Byleth – ah – inside,” Edelgard gasped when her beloved grazed her clit. She felt fingers pressing just against her entrance and she tried to guide them in with a nudge of her hips. “Please.”

As expected, Byleth’s generous nature overpowered her penchant for mischief. Two fingers eased their way into her entrance and Edelgard sighed with satisfaction. She leaned in to capture Byleth’s lips in a grateful kiss.

When they parted, Byleth asked, “Can I watch you ride my fingers?”

“Quite the voyeur, are we?” Edelgard replied. Her smug remark was quickly undermined by a delightful curling sensation from within her.

“I meant what I said earlier.”

There was something in the way Byleth looked at her that made Edelgard want to comply. Of course, she enjoyed – almost preferred – taking her pleasure this way – but that aside; there was something about Byleth that had always charmed her into wanting to please. Even as a student, Edelgard had found herself seeking out her professor’s praise when she’d never needed any encouragement to perform her best. She seemed to have that effect on a large number of people, but Edelgard swelled with pride knowing that she would always be Byleth’s favorite and that Byleth would always be _hers_. It was petty, perhaps, but surely she was allowed this one concession.

And so Edelgard placed one hand on Byleth’s shoulder and the other on the bed. She started slowly, rolling her hips to keep Byleth’s fingers deep inside of her before ramping up her pace. With every one of her movements, she felt that mounting, maddening pressure deep in the pit of her stomach. All Edelgard was aware of was the slick sound of their lovemaking, the feeling of Byleth’s breath on her chest, and the slight stickiness of the sweat on her skin. Byleth, for her part, seemed equally focused on her, eyes drifting from her face to her breasts, and even down to where they were joined. Every so often, she would whisper things like _I love you_ or _you look so pretty for me_ and it only served to spur Edelgard’s fervor.

Soon, Edelgard found herself at that precipice of release. She held onto Byleth with both hands, burying her nose in the hollow of Byleth’s throat. The scent of the soap she’d used in the bath was amplified by her body heat and it heighted Edelgard’s arousal. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her senses were overwhelmed in the best possible way.

“My love,” she panted into Byleth’s ear, “I need you.”

And without further instruction, Byleth shifted her thumb to rub at Edelgard’s neglected clit as she rode her fingers. Every touch sent waves of pleasure through her body.

“I-I’m going to – ah!” Stars burst in Edelgard’s field of view as she came. Her walls fluttered around the fingers inside of her. Byleth rubbed slow circles around her clit to help her ride it out for as long as possible.

Edelgard shivered.

Byleth withdrew, and Edelgard wanted to whine at the sudden emptiness. “Too much?”

If she hadn’t already been red-faced from her efforts, the heat rushing to her cheeks might have given her away. Edelgard had expected that she would feel satiated, but Byleth’s ministrations had left her wanting more and more.

“No, it wasn’t too much.” Edelgard replied when she caught her breath.

A devilish smirk tugged at the corner of Byleth’s mouth. “Good. I’m not finished with you yet.” She raised her hand to her lips and licked it clean. “You taste so good, El. Lay back for me?”

Edelgard allowed herself to be positioned against some pillows, excitement pooling in her core once more. Her underwear clung to her as Byleth removed the flimsy garment. She flashed a cheeky smile before settling onto her stomach and letting Edelgard’s legs rest on her shoulders.

“You made quite the mess here.” Byleth said in a low voice. Her tongue was warm on the sensitive skin of Edelgard’s thighs. It made her squirm with a mixture of delight and anticipation. When Byleth finally planted a kiss to her mound, Edelgard didn’t bother containing her moan of satisfaction.

The way Byleth seemed to savor every moment she spent pleasuring her made Edelgard’s chest tight with affection. Byleth had used her mouth before, but now she was more confident in her ability. That much was evident from how she took her time, using her lips, her nose, even her chin to tease her. The first hard stroke of Byleth’s tongue through her folds sent hot waves through Edelgard’s body. Then came another. And another. After what seemed like an eternity of the sweetest torture, Edelgard placed a hand on Byleth’s head and gently guided her to where she wanted her to focus her attentions, which earned her a groan from her lover.

Byleth licked circles around her clit, and Edelgard gasped. She squeezed her thighs together to hold her beloved in place. In response, Byleth placed her hands firmly on her hips and doubled down on her efforts. Edelgard came, broken sentences tumbling from her mouth.

“How was that?” Byleth asked, grinning like she’d caught the biggest fish in Fódlan. The sight of her wetness smeared all over her face made Edelgard heady.

She pounced on Byleth, kissing her hard and reveling in the taste of her own arousal. With a little maneuvering, Edelgard coaxed her lover into switching positions, with one of her thighs placed squarely between Byleth’s legs. Soon, Byleth’s nightshirt was tossed aside and forgotten. The memory of the first time she’d seen Byleth naked surfaced, unbidden. It had been as if a warhorse kicked her in the chest. Edelgard remembered how she’d gawked and how Byleth’s easy smile had calmed her down, while the remark about the emperor being a blushing maiden made her ears burn. Now, Edelgard was able to drink in the sight of Byleth on her back, looking up at her with half-lidded eyes without losing her composure.

The taste of Byleth’s skin wasn’t exactly sweet, but to Edelgard, it was better than any dessert in the world. She dragged her tongue along the trail of marks she’d left on her neck earlier while she busied her hands with Byleth’s ample breasts. After one particularly hard squeeze, Byleth moaned and ground against her thigh. Even through the material of Byleth’s pants, Edelgard swore she could feel just how wet the other woman was. Edelgard took one of Byleth’s stiffened nipples into her mouth and reached down to fumble with her pants.

“Ah! El!” Byleth gasped. Her writhing was not helping the effort to free her from her clothes.

“My love,” Edelgard growled against her skin. “If you don’t assist me, I may be tempted to rip these off of you.” Perhaps if she weren’t drowning in her own desire, Byleth would have said something along the lines of _go on, then_ , and Edelgard wasn’t sure if she liked how lighthearted Byleth could be, or if she preferred this desperate, wanton side of her that only she was allowed to see. When Byleth complied without backtalk, Edelgard decided that she wouldn’t mind this submissiveness every now and then.

Talk about making a mess, Edelgard thought wryly. Byleth’s cunt was soaked with arousal; even her inner thighs glistened. The way she looked up at her, eyes wide and honest, made Edelgard feel indescribably in love. It wouldn’t take much to push her over the edge. There were so many ways…Edelgard wanted nothing more than to take Byleth with her fingers and return the favor, but she recalled that her lover was not always in the mood for that.

Edelgard stroked through Byleth’s folds languidly. All this wetness just for her. “How do you want it?”

“Not inside.” Byleth panted. “Like how I showed you that one time.”

Of course. How could Edelgard forget? She immediately began circling Byleth’s clit in quick motions, just as she’d been shown some weeks ago. Perhaps it wasn’t the most sensual technique in the world, but it got the job done. It was efficient, just like Byleth. That being said, it hardly fatigued the muscles in her arm, so Edelgard was able to fully appreciate how Byleth ground against her, moaning her name over and over. All she had to do was press just a little harder…

\---------

Time passed – it could have been one minute or ten – all Edelgard cared to think about was the feeling of holding Byleth and being held in return. She had missed this kind of contact. Upon this realization, Edelgard adjusted her position to look Byleth in the eyes.

“My love,” she began, “I don’t mean to ruin the mood, but may I ask something of you?”

“What is it?”

“Please don’t hide your feelings from me – especially if they involve me. I never want you to feel alone, or that I would think less of you for experiencing these emotions so intensely.”

Byleth was silent for what seemed like an eternity, and Edelgard feared she’d overstepped. Instead, she felt the soft touch of Byleth’s lips on her forehead.

“I’m sorry I made you feel unloved. I promise that won’t happen again.” Byleth said solemnly. “And I’m glad you’ll be here for me through all of this. It’s been hard knowing that this is normal for everyone else. It’s like I’m behind.”

Edelgard kissed Byleth’s jaw. “You will get used to it in time.” Byleth held her tighter, and she sighed contentedly.

“You think so?”

“Naturally. You’ve overcome every other obstacle imaginable.”

“In that case,” Byleth got on top of her. “I have more _feelings_ I’d like to work out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads my work! With this, I should probably take a break from writing smut all the time and get back to my other fics. But let's be real. I'll probably be back on my bullshit in no time.


End file.
